


Echo Switch

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag for "Black Hole."  392 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo Switch

**Title:** Echo Switch  
 **Author:** [](http://nightdog-barks.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_barks**](http://nightdog-barks.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Wilson, OMC. Gen.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** Yes, for episode 6.16, "Black Hole," and mention of 6.15, "Private Lives."  
 **Summary:** An episode tag for "Black Hole." 392 words.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **Author Notes:** An [echo switch](http://www.dairiki.org/HammondWiki/MainEnsembleEchoSwitch) allows one to play an organ through either of two different ToneCabinets, or both ToneCabinets at the same time.  
 **Beta:** My intrepid First Readers.

  
 **  
_Echo Switch_   
**

  
"You like that?" the floor guy says -- what's his name? Steve. Dwight. Phil. Something innocuous. Wilson doesn't answer, not yet. Tell them you like it and you've bought it, at least in their minds. Instead of answering, he looks at the wood grain, runs a thumb along the top. Walnut? It reminds him of the ancient upright piano he and his brothers practiced on as kids, something his cousin Ruthie used to play until she outgrew it and went to college and it had moved to the Wilsons' from the Kaufmanns'.

"It's okay," Wilson allows. He hasn't looked at the price tag; his head's still full of numbers from the itemized contract Beatrice had insisted they go through. He's not sure why he stopped in here -- there'd been a lamp he was looking at, in the window, and then he'd seen the musical instruments in the shadows. "My ... friend. He plays."

The floor guy beams at him. "Hammond Electric Organ," he says. "First real electric organ, invented by Laurens Hammond in 1934." He rests a hand on the cabinet like he had something to do with it, and then he's talking about tonewheels and drawbars, vacuum tubes and 13-note pedalboards. "This lady's a direct descendant -- an M102. Split vibrato, vibrato chorus, built-in spring reverb for a fuller, richer sound. They don't make 'em like this anymore."

 _I'll bet they don't_ , Wilson thinks.

"You've got a good eye," the guy says. "This one's not going to last long."

"It's not?"

The floor guy smiles. "This old girl isn't going to show up on _Antiques Roadshow_ , but she's got some history behind her." He turns his benevolent gaze on the silent instrument. "She's a genuine church organ, from Saint Cecilia's on Riverside."

Wilson chokes down a laugh, covers it with a cough.

"Really?" he says. "A ... church organ?"

"They're closing her down," the floor guy says with a shrug. "Saint Cecilia's. Decommissioning. De-sanctifying. Whatever it is they do with a church." He looks at Wilson. "They're bringing some of the pews in tomorrow. Beautiful wood. Birds-eye maple."

"I think I'm set for seating," Wilson says. He reaches out, touches the F sharp, the G. The keys are warm under his fingers. "But I'll take this. It'll be perfect for my friend." He smiles. "After all, his father's a minister."

  
~ fin


End file.
